1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snow abatement systems and particularly to self-dissipating snow abatement systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In northern latitudes, snow is often a problem. Not only does snow accumulate, requiring a large expense for removal, it also causes drifts in windy locations. These drifts can create huge snow piles even in areas that do not receive large quantities of snow. Typically, snowdrifts accumulate around natural windbreaks. Unfortunately, most man-made structures also act as windbreaks. Thus, buildings, construction sites, roads and other structures are all subject to drifting problems. There are well known techniques for limiting the impact of snowdrifts. For example, building placement allows the snow to drift around the less important parts of a building. Moreover, proper road placement can easily prevent drifting on the roads. However, these techniques merely redirect the flow of the snow-they do not prevent the drifts; rather, they minimize the impacts of the drifts.
Snow fences are often used to prevent drifting around sites. These fences become the “natural” windbreak and accumulate the drifts before the snow reaches the site to be protected. Although useful, these snow fences do not eliminate the drifting problem; they postpone it until the fence is buried. Once buried by drifts, the snow fence no longer provides any protection. Snow fences create another problem in the warmer periods-they are unsightly, need maintenance and sometimes act as impediments to travel when snow is not a problem.